


Thick

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Eddie and Venom's room has a mirror by the bed.





	Thick

**“Eddie, your ass is… what do humans call it? Thick?”**

“Oh, god,” Eddie groans, his knees slipping on the sheets, making him stick his butt higher in the air than it already is. “Uh, yeah, I guess.”

**“That means big, right?”**

A black tendril works its way down Eddie’s back, slowly, slowly, until it reaches the dimples above the curve of his ass.

“Hmm, uh, yeah… that’s what it means.”

**“And that’s good?”** More tendrils slide over Eddie’s skin, but Venom doesn’t touch where he knows Eddie wants it.

“Some people think so, ahh, yeah.”

**“Interesting.”**

Venom moves up to Eddie’s shoulder and pulls the cap up from over his eyes. There’s a mirror on the wall right next to the bed, an unexpected feature to the cheap hotel room they’d rented for the night after Eddie took a last minute job a few hours from their apartment.

**“I see you, Eddie.”** Venom’s laugh is like distant thunder vibrating in Eddie’s chest. **“Look. See.”**

Eddie squirms, looking at Venom instead. He’s emerging from Eddie’s back, black strings protruding from his shoulders and sides, yet still very much inside too. Eddie feels Venom’s presence everywhere, and when they’re like this, it’s even more overwhelming than ever.

Venom laughs again, even lower this time, and he nudges Eddie’s chin up so that he can see himself in the mirror.

“Ok, ok,” Eddie pants, biting his bottom lip as Venom squirms against his hole, pushing in and then retreating. “Come on, you fucking tease. Do it already I’m going to get scoliosis.”

**“I wouldn’t let that happen to us, Eddie.”** Venom’s tongue licks around the shell of Eddie’s ear and finally thrusts into him. **“So keep your thick ass up.”**

Eddie muffles his cry of pleasure into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Andy im soooooooooorry im poop


End file.
